


Untitled

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva stopped moving, she could only sob. She felt numb, but aware. Every sensation was  dampened by terror and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:**  
>  Noncon, Dubcon, femslash, het, creepiness, oral, bad Scottish accent anal and maybe some bondage if you turn your head to the left sqint and invoke the right of fides.

Walburga fought down her frightfully tell tale blush, as she reached for Minerva's arm. "Please you've got to understand!"

The other girl spun away from the touch of her schoolmate's hand. "Ge' away frum me." She growled, her back bristling like a cat's as she backed up, her broom brandished before her like a sword. Her voice was thick with accent. The fact that she slipped into her true speech pattern was a testament to her anger. "yeh both 're disgustin'!"

Tom calmly tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them as if he hadn't been caught out fucking Walburga black in the forest. "Minerva, put down your broom. There's nothing to get so worked up about."

"Yeh mus'ive guan stupid." Still she allowed her arm to slip to her side. "Tom, tak aw ya want! I’m finished." She pushed past the pair and stormed toward the castle, trying to ignore the steps echoing her own. All of the sudden a strong hand was wrapped around her wrist and she was being shoved to the ground and an unyielding weight against her chest. With a dark scowl the Gryffindor shoved at the body above her own. "Awa an bile yer heid! [Go away and boil your head]."

"Minerva, relax." His honey brown eyes were as calm as they always were and so focused on her. "It's not what you think?"

"Oh! so ah din jus wa-ch you bend tha lass over a huge stan an heid to work!" [oh so I didn’t just watch you bend that girl over a stone and ‘head to work’.]

Tom just ignored her and shoved her arms out to either side of her and kicked her ankles apart. Then the young wizard hissed making the earth take hold of her limbs and hold them still. He sat up and moved over to kneel besides his captive. He folded her skirt and slip up before reaching up for the waistband of her tights and knickers and dragging the pair down to the knees. "Walburga."

At the mention of her name the girl perked up and scrambled over to Tom's side, much like a dog to its master. "Yes, Tom?"

"Minerva needs to be comfortable with the idea of me taking on more women to carry on my blood line. I'd like you to show her the benefits." He ordered in that ridiculously suave voice he had somehow developed over the break. "Start with her breast."

Walburga did as she was told shoving the red wool jumper up to the other girl’s neck ignoring the cursing, screaming and threats that poured out of the girl’s mouth wrapped finely in the most vulgar profanity. She laved one nipple with her tongue while she pinched the other brutally switching only after she bit down hard enough to bruise the milky white flesh mound her moth was latched onto.

"You, Minerva, will be my first bride." Tom said as he stroke her long black hair fondly. He loved it loose and around her like the inky darkness of her hair would swallow her passion and all. "You're bloods not completely pure but you're strong. The key to magical children is a magically strong mother. You'll be a great mother Minerva, I see the way you watch over the firsties. They all look to you for everything, you'll be wonderful."

By this time the poor girl was in tears her heaving breaths were painful and her squirming did little to deter the Walburga who was now suckling her fanny as she pumped three slick fingers into her. Somehow she managed to pump her fingers suck, lap and nibble her heart shaped cunny while attempting to loosen her second entrance with two fingers and whatever dribbled down to the tight ring.

"Walburga will give me strong children too, of Superior blood." Tom continued as he stood up and strolled behind Walburga. "The black family's linage is impressive and long."

Minerva stopped moving, she could only sob. She felt numb, but aware. Every sensation was dampened by terror and hate. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she had never landed from her broom to see why tom was in the forest. She would give anything to be anywhere but here.

Tom on the other hand didn't want the fun to end. He lifted Walburga's skirt with a flick of his wrist. When she stopped to look over her shoulder he shivered in anticipation. Her little pink mouth was puffy and slightly bruised, from nose to chin was slick and wet from the Minerva's juices and the lady Black's own spit, her normally perfect halo of curly hair was in disarray and some stray strands stuck to her face. She was Lovely like an angel and just as debauched and sinful as a biblical whore.

He smacked her bared flesh sharply and raised an eyebrow. With a deep wine flush she turned back to her task, spread her knees wider and arched her back towards the ground to give her young Master a better view. With a thin smirk Tom parted her overly plump blood filled folds and slipped in.

She was tight and she tightened her muscles at random intervals as if to suck him in and hold him there until infinity reached an end. He slid in and out the friction making it harder and harder to keep up a steady rhythm. Soon he was pumping his hips with so much force that he shoved his current fuck face first into his first place cunt.

Walburga moaned as she tongue fucked the other girl-- being forced deeper and deeper by the young man behind her. Her body seized up as he rubbed against her most sensitive of places and his fingers had managed to fit in alongside him. With a low keen she reached her peak and slumped forward. Unable to move despite the cunt that sat on the bridge of her nose.

Tom finished minutes later with a ragged breath. He pulled the black fabric of the uniform skirt towards himself and wiped his dick clean of the sticky/slick puss residue. Then adjusted the girls skirt to cover her once again. He would wait for his ladies to be able to move that way no questions would be asked upon their arrival.

Tom allowed himself a small smile as settled into the grass.  
They would be a family soon.


End file.
